Why Me?
by Ava CM
Summary: Lucy and Levy. Sting and Rogue. Two bookworms. Two famous singers. But here's the thing. Sting and Lucy knew each other from childhood, but were then separated at the age of five. When Sting and Rogue become singers, and begin to go to Lucy and Levy's school, the tables begin to turn. Everything changes for everyone at Magnolia High.
1. Chapter 1

**Some random FanFic idea that just came up in my mind. I know that Sting and Rogue are 19 in the anime, but I decided to make them 18, because this is a High School FanFic.**

 **WARNING: Read chapter 436 of Fairy Tail before you read this story! It may contain some spoilers…**

 **Enjoy!**

 **(8_8)**

"Lu! Lu! Lu!" Levy screamed in Lucy's ear, right through her phone. "I've got some awesome news to tell you!"

"Okay, Levy, first, calm down." Lucy responded with a loud sigh. " _Now_ tell me this 'awesome news'."

"So, you know those two celebrities, Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney, or otherwise known as the 'Lady Killer Duo'?"

"No…I've never heard of them…" The truth was that Lucy _did_ know about them…or, at least, she knew about Sting Eucliffe. Lucy and Sting were childhood friends, but Jude Heartfilia had forbidden his daughter to ever see Sting Eucliffe again, and she was not aware of the reason why.

"Well, they're these really famous guys that sing, and they are _soooo_ hot, but anyways, those two are going to our school, and they're starting tomorrow! Isn't that awesome, Lu?"

The female blonde couldn't say one word. Her jaw was dropped, and her palms began to sweat. _Sting is going to go to my school?! It just_ had _to be Magnolia High, didn't it?_

"Um…Lu, are you okay? You seem…oh, I don't know…Mad? Sad?" Levy said, sounding a little worried.

Lucy finally stopped staring off into the distance, and continued talking to her best friend. "Y-Yeah, I'm 100% fine! I just had to talk to my Mom, that's all, but anyway, back to Sting and Rogue. Don't you already have Gajeel?"

"Ugh, I am _done_ with having a crush on him. We weren't even dating, and he always calls me 'shrimp' and 'short stuff'. I'm crushing on Rogue BIGTIME now! He's a lot like me, while Gajeel's just rough and obnoxious."

"I guess I can see your point…But I bet that Gajeel's gonna get really jealous if - and _only if -_ Rogue asks you out, or even _flirts_ with you…which is a 25%-75% chance. 25% being if he flirts with you, 75% being he just ignores you."

"Oh, shut up!" Levy giggled a little, while Lucy smirked. "Natsu would get jealous if _Sting_ flirted with _you,_ and you have to admit it, he's pretty hot."

"L-Levy! Just because Natsu and I _are_ dating, doesn't mean that you get to mess with _our relationship_."

"Hey, I'm just saying that I think that Sting's going to flirt with you, and it'll start a whole love triangle."

"Yeah, yeah, but if-" Before Lucy could finish her sentence, someone interrupted her with a shout.

"Ms. Lucy, it's time for dinner!" Ms. Spetto shouted, which caught Lucy's attention.

"Sorry, Levy, but I have to go." the blonde said into the phone. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, 'kay?"

"Okay, Lu, but don't forget about Sting and Rogue coming to our school tomorrow, okay?"

"Ugh…fine, but don't get any ideas about making a stupid love triangle with Natsu, Sting, and I."

"Okay, fine. See you tomorrow!"

"See ya!"

 **~(^-^)~**

 **I was going to make a whole other part, but I'm saving it for later. So, tell me if I should continue! Oh, and take my poll…PLEASE!**

 **See ya! ~Ava**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so surprised. On my poll, GrayZa has more votes than Gruvia. WHAT?! That was my reaction. Seriously. AND Sticy has more votes than NaLu and GrayLu. So, Gruvia and NaLu/GrayLu fans, if you want to change that, take the poll if you want to. ^-^ To be honest, I ship Sticy AND NaLu. I'm so dang complicated…**

 **Enjoy!**

" **-_-**

"Oh my gosh, it's Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney!" Laki shouted, as she was pointing at the main door, where Sting and Rogue stood. All of the girls then started to crowd around the two, but Lucy and Levy just ignored them.

"Y'know, you can go there if you want, Levy." Lucy stated, while looking guilty. "Just because I'm not interested, doesn't mean that you have to hold back."

"Yeah, I know…" Levy began with a sigh, "It's just…I don't really like him anymore, because I'm afraid that he's going to be like those famous snobs that only care about fame and fortune. Well, I still like him, but…You know what I'm trying to say, right?"

"Surprisingly, I _do_ understand what you're trying to say. Sometimes, it's really hard to understand your weird language of math and science."

"Oh, shut up, Lu!" Levy chuckled, while giving Lucy a little punch in the arm. The two began to laugh loudly, and then everyone looked at them. They stopped and giggled nervously, but then, Lucy and Sting were making eye contact. The two blondes started to mumble very quietly:

"Blondie…"

"Stingy-bee…"

Before Sting had the chance to even walk over to Lucy, Levy suddenly grabbed Lucy's hand, and began to drag her towards the bathroom. The bluenette's face was all red. "Oh gosh…that was _so embarrassing…_ " she said to Lucy. "D-Do you think that Rogue thought that I was weird?!"

Lucy responded in silence. Words just couldn't come out of her mouth. _Stingy-bee…I thought that you and Rogue going to our school was just a rumor at first…but Levy wasn't lying._

"Hey, Lu, are you okay? You seem…tense." Levy then said, trying to get the blonde's attention. Lucy then finally snapped out of it, and responded.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little embarrassed…" she stuttered, while trying to make it look like she wasn't lying.

"Just a little?! I was sweating buckets out there! Do you-?" Before Levy could finish her sentence, a red-headed female entered the room.

"Well, it was a little bit obvious that you two decided to hide _here._ " she said, while smirking. "I recommend that you stand up for yourselves next time."

"E-Erza! Hi! W-We were just about to go, right, Lu?" Levy stuttered. "First block is in about five minutes…!"

"Yeah…we were just about to go to science. Sorry about that, Erza. We'll not be chickens again, Erza. We promise." Lucy said, with an innocent smile.

"Thank you, Lucy. I expect the two of you to strive for excellence next time. Is that clear?" Levy and Lucy nodded in response, and exited the bathroom.

"She'll be a great parent when she grows up…" Levy sighed, while Lucy giggled in response. "Admit it, Lu! You think the same thing!"

The blonde closed her eyes and sighed. "She actually would be a great mother when she grows up. She'll be Mrs. Fernandes…" she giggled, while Levy was laughing like a crazy person. "Their children would-" Lucy was soon interrupted by running into someone's back.

'Ow…Ugh, who knew that someone could be so well-built?' Lucy thought with a chuckle.

"How could you bump into the great Sting Eucliffe and not say sorry?!" one girl said. "You should be ashamed of yourself!"

The male turned around, and spotted Lucy, looking at him with wide eyes. "Uh…S-Sorry…Sting…" Lucy stuttered, and Sting suddenly did the unexpected. He reached out his hand to help Lucy up.

"It's fine. I get used to it." he smirked, as Lucy accepted the offer, and spotted her blushing. "After all, who wouldn't want to bump into the great Sting Eucliffe?" Suddenly, about five girls around him began to swoon over him.

The female blonde sweatdropped. "You're so dang egotistical…" she mumbled under her breath, but the other girls heard her, and began to scowl her.

"How dare you call him egotistical!? He's the great Sting Eucliffe! What are you trying to do, get him to love you? You're so boy crazy! You're-" Before the girls could finish their sentence, a salmon haired male stood in front of Lucy.

"How dare _you_ yell at the great Lucy Heartfilia!?" he said, glaring at the girls. "I think that you all should get out of here. NOW."

All of the girls grumbled, and began to walk to their classes, while Lucy sighed. "Natsu…I don't need you to stand up for me all the time. I can handle myself, y'know."

"I know, Luce, but I just don't want you to get hurt, emotionally or physically." Natsu responded, while turning his head towards his girlfriend. "Wow, did I just use medical words?"

"Yeah, you did, you pyromaniac." Lucy giggled, and pushed Natsu away. "Now, get to your math class, and _don't_ fail this quiz."

"Fine. See ya, Luce." Natsu said, as he walked up to Lucy and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

When Natsu was walking away, Lucy sighed once again, and then looked at Sting. It seemed as if he was paralyzed. "Stingy-bee, I-" The bell then cut off Lucy's sentence, and Sting then walked down the hallway with Rogue by his side. Rogue was staring at Levy during all of this, and the two blushed when they made eye contact.

"Why do you call him Stingy-bee?" Levy asked with curiosity, as the two began to walk to their class. "I'm not trying to be mean or anything."

"Levy…I'll tell you later…you'll understand sooner or later, trust me."

 **(*-*)**

 **This chapter was a little cheesy, but if you have any suggestions, please PM me or review! And to GrayLu, NaLu, Gruvia, or Lyvia lovers: take my poll! :3**

 **See ya! ~Ava**


	3. Chapter 3

**Helloooooooo, everyone! Okay, I know I shouldn't do this, but here are the results SO FAR for the poll.**

 **Sticy/StiLu - 10 (YASSSSSS THANK YOU!)**

 **RoWen - 6 (RoWen is kind of rare on FanFiction, so I'm not surprised.)**

 **GrayLu - 5 (Not THAT surprising.)**

 **RoLu - 5 (Yes please.)**

 **NaLu - (I'm mad, yet happy.)**

 **Jerza - 3 (Once again, surprising.)**

 **JeLu - 3 (Meh, not that shocked.)**

 **Etc. - 3 (PM me on which couple you want!)**

 **GrayZa - 2 (I don't mind it, but I just don't ship it.)**

 **MidLu - 2 (...Okay...)**

 **CoLu - 2 (Dragon'sHost, I'm pretty sure that this was you. XD)**

 **LaLu - 2 (Meh, I kind of ship them.)**

 **NaZa - 2 (I don't mind it.)**

 **Lyvia - 1 (I ship them.)**

 **NaVia - 1 (I'm so cornfused. Yes, I meant to say cornfused.)**

 **Gruvia - 0 (WHAT?! This is...I mean...It's just...WHAT?!)**

 **StiYu - 0 (I'm not** _ **that**_ **surprised, just a little.)**

 **RoYu - 0 (Same with StiYu.)**

 **NaLi - 0 (Let's keep it that way, shall we?)**

 **LaLi - 0 (Same with NaLi.)**

 **Miraxus - 0 (** _ **Please vote for this couple!**_ **You don't have to, but it would make me happy! :))**

 **So…Those are some weird (not that weird) poll results so far! Am I right, or am I right? Alright, Alright, here's the next chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **\\(-_-)/\\(-_-)/**

She just spaced out. Everything just didn't matter to her at that moment. Lucy didn't even pay attention in the First Block, which was rare, because she _loved_ First Block, which was science. "Lu…Lu…Lu!" Levy said, while snapping her fingers in front of the blonde. "Are you alright? You spaced out a little during the chemical mixing…"

"O-Oh, yeah!" Lucy said, finally snapping out of her trance. "I'm totally fine. Don't worry about it, Levy. So-" Lucy was suddenly cut off by a tall, tan, black-haired male.

"Hey, Shrimp. You owe me somethin'." the male said with a smirk, while Levy sighed and rolled her eyes.

"What exactly do _I_ owe _you_ , Gajeel?" Levy responded in question, obviously annoyed. She turned around to look at the tall male, who was using his height to 'scare' her. "My homework, again? Here, take it." The bluenette then reached into her messenger bag, grabbed a filled out sheet of paper, and handed it over to Gajeel. "There. Are you happy?"

Gajeel just stared at the sheet of paper in shock, and then looked at Levy, with his eyebrows raised. "Um…" he said, as his expression changed from shocked, to cocky, once again. "Y-Yeah. Don't forget tomorrow's homework, Shrimp. I'm not gonna go easy on you just because you're a girl." He then began to walk away in silence.

Once Levy turned back to Lucy, the blonde stared at her in shock. "Y-You just let him have your homework?! Levy, you've been arguing with him ever since freshman year, and now, you just-" The bluenette soon interrupted by cupping Lucy's mouth.

"Shhh!" Levy whispered. "I've been making copies of the homework sheets, putting down wrong answers, and giving it to Gajeel, while on _my_ copy, I've been putting down _right_ answers. Does that make sense?"

Lucy's jaw dropped in shock. When Levy got her hand off of her friend's mouth, Lucy smirked. "Levy, I knew that you were smart, but I never knew that you were _this_ smart."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment."

 **(^*^)**

"So…I guess I'll see you after second block, Levy." Lucy said, while hanging her messenger bag on her shoulder. "Why didn't you sign up for chorus, again?"

Levy then gulped at that question. "Don't even bring chorus up…It makes my stomach turn. Plus, you're way better at singing than I am. I remember when you sang 'Titanium' for Natsu that one time. It was so-"

"Okay! We don't need to bring that up again!" the blonde laughed nervously, and then ran out of the classroom. "I'll see you at lunch!"

 _Please, please, PLEASE, don't let Sting be in my chorus class…_ When Lucy arrived at classroom E-7 (AKA, the chorus classroom), she was greeted by her teacher, Mrs. Strauss (Mira, Elfman, and Lisanna's mother).

"Ah, Lucy! It's good to see you again!" she said, cheerfully. "I know that this is a little sudden, but I'm going to have you do a solo for the class today."

"W-Wait…What?! Why _me?!"_ Lucy said, in shock.

"It's because we have one of the celebrities in our class, Sting Eucliffe, and I want to impress him by having one of my best students sing for him." Mrs. Strauss explained, while pushing Lucy away from room E-7, and towards the backstage. "You'll sing 'Drag Me Down', okay? Now, please, do your best!"

"But I-" It was too late. Mrs. Strauss had already ran out onto the stage, and began to speak.

"Hello, ladies and gentleman! I would like to announce that Sting Eucliffe will be joining our class today." Everybody in the audience suddenly began to cheer and clap very loudly. "Okay, okay, that's enough. Now, Sting, since you _are_ one of the best singers in Fiore, Lucy Heartfilia is going to sing for you."

Once the blonde came out, everyone clapped lightly. She heard whispers such as: "Why does _she_ get to sing for him?" and "What a show off!", but Lucy just held the microphone in her tight grasp. When the music started, she closed her eyes, began to sing, and pretended that Sting wasn't there.

 _ **I've got fire for a heart**_

 _ **I'm not scared of the dark**_

 _ **You've never seen it look so easy**_

 _ **I got a river for a soul**_

 _ **And baby you're a boat**_

 _ **Baby you're my only reason**_

 _ **If I didn't have you there would be nothing left**_

 _ **The shell of a girl who could never be her best**_

 _ **If I didn't have you, I'd never see the sun**_

 _ **You taught me how to be someone, yeah**_

 _ **All my life**_

 _ **You stood by me**_

 _ **When no one else was ever behind me**_

 _ **All these lights**_

 _ **They can't blind me**_

 _ **With your love, nobody can drag me down**_

 _ **All my life**_

 _ **You stood by me**_

 _ **When no one else was ever behind me**_

 _ **All these lights**_

 _ **They can't blind me**_

 _ **With your love, nobody can drag me down**_

 _ **Nobody, nobody**_

 _ **Nobody can drag me down**_

 _ **Nobody, nobody**_

 _ **Nobody can drag me down**_

 _ **I got fire for a heart**_

 _ **I'm not scared of the dark**_

 _ **You've never seen it look so easy**_

 _ **I got a river for a soul**_

 _ **And baby you're a boat**_

 _ **Baby you're my only reason**_

 _ **If I didn't have you there would be nothing left (nothing left)**_

 _ **The shell of a girl who could never be her best (be her best)**_

 _ **If I didn't have you, I'd never see the sun (see the sun)**_

 _ **You taught me how to be someone**_

 _ **Yeah**_

 _ **All my life**_

 _ **You stood by me**_

 _ **When no one else was ever behind me**_

 _ **All these lights**_

 _ **They can't blind me**_

 _ **With your love, nobody can drag me down**_

 _ **Nobody, nobody**_

 _ **Nobody can drag me down**_

 _ **Nobody, nobody**_

 _ **Nobody can drag me**_

 _ **All my life**_

 _ **You stood by me**_

 _ **When no one else was ever behind me**_

 _ **All these lights**_

 _ **They can't blind me**_

 _ **With your love, nobody can drag me down**_

 _ **All my life**_

 _ **You stood by me**_

 _ **When no one else was ever behind me**_

 _ **All these lights**_

 _ **They can't blind me**_

 _ **With your love, nobody can drag me down**_

 _ **Nobody, nobody**_

 _ **Nobody can drag me down**_

 _ **Nobody, nobody**_

 _ **Nobody can drag me down**_

 _ **Nobody, nobody**_

 _ **Nobody can drag me down**_

 _ **Nobody, nobody**_

 _ **Nobody can drag me down**_

Everyone stared at the blonde in shock. Once she opened her eyes, she noticed that everyone was surprised. _Did…Did I do something wrong?!_ Sting then unexpectedly began to clap his hands together, as he stood up. Everyone else looked at him, and then also began to clap and cheer. Lucy smiled in embarrassment, yet she was flattered. Mrs. Strauss walked up to the stage and patted Lucy on the shoulder.

"That was amazing, Lucy! You did great!" she explained in a whisper, which made Lucy surprised. She thought that Mrs. Strauss would be…mad. Once everyone stopped clapping, the chorus teacher began to speak to the class. "Alright, Sting. I would like you to be Lucy's partner for this class. Is that okay?"

Sting, surprisingly, agreed to the offer right away. "Sure. I won't argue with talent like _that."_ he stated, while pointing towards Lucy. The female blonde blushed in shock, as she made eye contact with him.

"Great!" Mrs. Strauss said with joy. "Now, I would like you two to go and practice in the cafeteria, and the rest of you will go to room E-7." Everyone, except Lucy and Sting, sighed in frustration, and walked out of the auditorium. Sting then began to walk up on to the stage, and stood next to Lucy. The two were staring at each other in silence.

"Y'know, you can stop pretending like you don't know me." Sting smirked, while nudging Lucy lightly. "It kind of ticks me off."

"Ah…You haven't changed a bit, have you?" Lucy sighed in response. "C'mon, we'll talk to each other at lunch, but for now, we have to go practice."

 **~(o3o)~**

"Alright, so, from the top." Sting ordered, while Lucy nodded, and walked over to her position. "5...4...3...2..."

 _ **(Sting)**_

 _ **I was thinking about you**_

 _ **Thinking about me**_

 _ **Thinking about us**_

 _ **What we gonna be**_

 _ **Open my eyes**_

 _ **(Sting and Lucy)**_

 _ **It was only just a dream…**_

 _ **(Lucy)**_

 _ **So travel back**_

 _ **Down that road**_

 _ **Will you come back?**_

 _ **No one knows**_

 _ **I realize**_

 _ **(Sting and Lucy)**_

 _ **It was only just a dream…**_

 _ **(Sting)**_

 _ **I was at the top and now it's like I'm in the basement**_

 _ **Number one spot and now you found you a replacement**_

 _ **I swear now that I can't take it…**_

 _ **Knowing somebody's got my baby**_

 _ **Now you ain't around, baby I can't think**_

 _ **I shoulda put it down, shoulda got that ring**_

' _ **Cause I can still feel it in the air**_

 _ **See your pretty face, run my fingers through your hair**_

 _ **My lover, my life…**_

 _ **My baby, my wife!**_

 _ **You left me, I'm tied**_

' _ **Cause I know that it just ain't right!**_

 _ **(Sting and Lucy)**_

 _ **I was thinking about you**_

 _ **Thinking about me**_

 _ **Think about us**_

 _ **What we gonna be**_

 _ **Open my eyes**_

 _ **It was only just a dream…**_

 _ **So I travel back**_

 _ **Down that road**_

 _ **Will you come back?**_

 _ **No one knows**_

 _ **I realize…**_

 _ **It was only just a dream…**_

 _ **(Lucy)**_

 _ **When I'm riding, I swear I see your face at every turn**_

 _ **I'm trying to get my usher on, but I can make it burn**_

 _ **And now I just hope you know you're the only one I yearn for**_

 _ **No wonder I'll be missing when I learn**_

 _ **Didn't give it all my love, now I guess I got my payback**_

 _ **Now I'm in the club thinking all about you baby**_

 _ **Hey…you were so easy to love**_

 _ **But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough**_

 _ **I'm going through it every time I'm alone**_

 _ **And now I'm wishing that you'd pick up the phone!**_

 _ **But you made that decision that you wanted to move on**_

' _ **Cause I was wrong…**_

 _ **(Sting and Lucy)**_

 _ **I was thinking about you**_

 _ **Thinking about me**_

 _ **Think about us**_

 _ **What we gonna be**_

 _ **Open my eyes**_

 _ **It was only just a dream…**_

 _ **So I travel back**_

 _ **Down that road**_

 _ **Will you come back?**_

 _ **No one knows**_

 _ **I realize…**_

 _ **It was only just a dream…**_

 _ **If you ever loved somebody, put your hands up**_

 _ **If you ever loved somebody, put your hands up**_

 _ **And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything**_

 _ **(Lucy)**_

 _ **If you ever loved somebody, put your hands up**_

 _ **If you ever loved somebody, put your hands up**_

 _ **And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything**_

 _ **(Sting and Lucy)**_

 _ **I was thinking about you**_

 _ **Thinking about me**_

 _ **Think about us**_

 _ **What we gonna be**_

 _ **Open my eyes**_

 _ **It was only just a dream…**_

 _ **So I travel back**_

 _ **Down that road**_

 _ **Will you come back?**_

 _ **No one knows**_

 _ **I realize…**_

 _ **It was only just a dream…**_

 _ **I was thinking about you**_

 _ **Thinking about me**_

 _ **Think about us**_

 _ **What we gonna be**_

 _ **Open my eyes**_

 _ **It was only just a dream…**_

 _ **So I travel back**_

 _ **Down that road**_

 _ **Will you come back?**_

 _ **No one knows**_

 _ **I realize…**_

 _ **It was only just a dream…**_

 _ **Oh…**_

 _ **It was only just a dream…**_

Sting and Lucy smiled at each other once they were done with their duet. They finally got out of their positions, and high fived. "You really have gotten better, haven't you, Blondie?" Sting smirked in question. "Damn…"

"So have you, and you're blonde, too."

Sting then snickered at her statement. "Heh…You haven't changed a bit…"

 **~(^_^)/**

 **This chapter took FOREVER TO WRITE! I have a huge headache now…ugh. Well, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! And Gruvia and NaLu fans, take my poll! Oh, for the singing, I used "Break Me Down" By One Direction (Even though I don't like them, I love that song), and "It was only just a dream" By Nelly, but I used the night core versions. XD**

 **See ya! ~Ava**


	4. Chapter 4

**School just started on the 27th for me. Great. Just great. Now I have to wake up at 6:30 every morning...LORD HELP ME!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **;_;**

Choir had finally passed, and lunch had finally arrived…but for some reason, Lucy wasn't there. All of her friends - including Levy - were waiting for the female blonde.

"Okay, so, who else thinks that Sting and Lucy would make the best couple?" Mirajane asked, squealing just at the thought of the two blondes together. "I think that they look like the perfect couple! After all, they're both blonde."

"Mira, I-I think that you might be over thinking about this..." Lisanna said, while sweat dropping. "Natsu and Lucy are already together. Imagine how Natsu would react if he heard you say that."

"I strongly believe that your sister is correct, Mirajane. You should never try to mess with a man's girlfriend, especially Natsu's girlfriend, Lucy." Erza stated, while eying the white-haired female.

"Lu has been talking to Sting a lot today, actually..." Levy stated, as she laughed nervously. "I heard that they sang together in choir. I think the song was...'Just a Dream'?"

"Well, Lucy is quite the singer." Erza clearly said. "I understand why she would be around him…or why he would be around Lucy."

"Eeeee! This is so exciting! A love triangle is about to be born!" Mira squealed, while waving her hands up in the air. "Natsu and Lucy VS. Sting and-!"

"What're you guys talkin' about?" Natsu asked, while poking his head into the conversation. "That snob of a celebrity, Sting Eucliffe, with _my_ girlfriend, Lucy Heartfilia?"

While all of the other girls were trying to figure out what to say, Erza suddenly faced Natsu, and used her height to scare him away. "Natsu…it isn't polite to interrupt somebody when they are speaking. I suggest that you leave."

"Yes, oh great and powerful Erza! Whatever you say!" Natsu said, while running back to his table.

 **(;_;)**

 **I seriously have no idea what to write about in the next chapter…I NEED HELP! (Please!)**

 **See ya! ~Ava**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I've been feeling pretty lazy lately, so you might want to know that there are now going to be later updates…**

 **Enjoy!**

 ***(-_-)***

While all of Lucy's friends were wondering where she was, the blonde was _actually_ eating lunch with Sting Eucliffe (In the gym), and him alone. The two were talking about singing, acting, and what they were doing since they last saw each other. "You've changed a lot, Blondie. Well, physically, I mean." Sting smirked, while cocking his eyebrow and looking at Lucy's body.

"You pervert!" Lucy yelled, as she hit Sting on the head with her fist. "What the hell is wrong with you?! I haven't seen you in about ten years, yet all you care about is how I look?! You're the same jerk that you used to be!"

"What the hell is wrong with _you?!"_ Sting yelled in response, while rubbing his head. "I was never a jerk! I was just a little bit of a perv, okay?! God…"

Lucy was stunned. Sting just admitted that he was being cocky. "Whoa…since when are you honest? I mean, I know we haven't seen each other in a while, but you being honest? That's rare!"

"S-Shut your face!" the male blonde said, looking away from Lucy. And he was…blushing? "I-I was just trying to be nice, okay?!"

Lucy suddenly realized how embarrassed he was because of her. "Alright, fine. I'm sorry…are you happy now?"

And right at that moment, Sting began to laugh a little. "I can't believe that you're sorry, blondie. You're so damn gullible! Since when were you the apologetic type?" He then began to stand up, walking towards Lucy in silence. "But sometimes, I like that type…" Sting then trapped Lucy against the wall, so she couldn't escape.

"S-Sting, what're you trying to say…?" Lucy stuttered in confusion, mixed with a little bit of fear.

"Blondie…I don't wanna lose you ever again. So please, break up with that Natsu guy, and hook up with me." Sting explained in a soft voice, while he seemed serious and cocky at the same time.

Lucy was silent. Her blush deepened a little, and then she finally spoke. "Sting…I should've told you this when we were younger, but…I loved you back then, and I still do…but Natsu is my _boyfriend._ I trust him with my life…I'm sorry…"

It was now Sting's turn to be silent. His bangs were covering his eyes, and he tried not to do it, but he did. He quickly placed his lips on Lucy's, sharing a kiss. Lucy's eyes were wide open, shocked at what Sting had just done.

When they separated slowly, the two blondes didn't even notice that Natsu was hiding behind a wall. He was furious. All he wanted to do was punch Sting in the face so badly.

 **(-_-)**

 **I know I haven't been active lately, but it's all because of school. UGH.**

 **See ya! ~Ava**


	6. Chapter 6

**Long time, no see, ey?**

 **Enjoy!**

"What. The actual. Hell," Natsu mumbled underneath his breath, inching closer and closer towards the two blonds, but finally exploded by throwing a punch into Sting's face once he was close enough. " _No one_ kisses my girlfriend except for me!" Sting collapsed onto the ground, not expecting the sudden action.

"Sting!" Lucy cried out, rushing towards the injured teen. "Are you okay?!" Only receiving a groan as a response, she turned to Natsu with fire in her eyes. "It was an accident, Natsu! He was just-"

"He was just _what,_ Lucy? Huh?" Natsu came face-to-face with her with only inches between their faces.

"He was in an emotional state, alright?! We…We knew each other as kids, and we…liked each other…"

A laugh of anger escaped the salmon-haired boy, as he backed away slowly. "Oh, well isn't this just great?" he said, throwing his hands in the air. Sting was slowly sitting up, rubbing his cheek. "You're in love with a famous singer. Huh, that explains a lot."

"Look, man," Sting joined in. "It was my fault. Don't blame Lucy."

"Pttf, I don't _blame_ her. I'm just...UGH!" He threaded his fingers through his thick, spiky hair. "Luce, why didn't you tell me this before?!"

"Because you were _so_ busy talking about _your_ life that you didn't even bother to ask me about mine, you ass!" Lucy spat out, exhaling heavily and calming herself down. "I think…I think we should break up, Natsu. It'd be-"

"Uh-huh, it'd be 'the best'?" Natsu interrupted, finishing her sentence, but his response only led to the silence between the three of them. "I'm done."

It felt like a millisecond as Natsu exited the room, leaving the two blonds alone. Lucy's heart almost shattered - she hated the thought of Natsu holding a grudge against her.

"Lucy, I'm-" Sting began in an effort to comfort her, but she immediately rushed out of the room, about to burst into tears.

 **I'm. So. Sorry.**

 **~ Ava**


End file.
